Indiana Jones and the cotfr part twenty-three: Log truck battle
by 80s Dave
Summary: Indy and Harold are about to be shot and dumped in quick sand but Indy thinks of a clever escape. This thrilling chase involves a nail biting fight on top of a speeding log truck.


Indy and Harold are forced off the boat to the backseat of Cullam's car. Cullam and Abigail head down the river as Harold, Indy, and two of Cullam's men are driving down the road. Indy and Harold talk about what to do very quietly as not to be heard by the men up front.

Harold: I'm so angry now I could do something I may live to regret!

Indy: Do you have your knife on you?

Harold: Yes and I'm about to wave in Cullam Alexander's monstrous face with an unbridled anger. And then spit in it!

Indy: Save that for later. Right now I need it. Can you reach it?

Harold: Yes I think so. I don't know what good it will do against their pistols.

Indy: Trust me. When I cut us free act like your hands are still tied.

Indy gets the knife from Harold and cuts the rope off his hands and then off of Harold's. Both of them keep their hands behind their back the whole time. Indy starts to talk to the thug in the passenger seat.

Indy: Hey! Do you have a cigarette?

Thug # 2: Sure. Any man is entitled to one last request before they die.

The thug holds the cigarette out and Indy grabs it with his mouth. Indy slides the dynamite he took from the boat out from his jacket sleeve, and puts it in his hand which is still behind his back.

Indy: I'd appreciate a light to.

Thug #2: Of course.

Thug #2 holds out his lighter and ignites it. With Indy's hands now free, he grabs the man's arm that is holding the lighter with one hand and puts the stick of dynamite up to the flame with the other hand lighting the fuse.

Thug # 2: Hey what are you doing?! Stop the car! Stop the car!

The car stops suddenly and the two men jump out.

Indy: Now Harold!

Indy and Harold jump out to. Indy punches down Thug #2 and Harold knocks out Thug # 1. Indy sees the sand pit up ahead and throws the dynamite in. It sinks and blows some sand in the air. Indy gets in the driver's side and Harold gets in the passenger side and they take off down the road just as the other men get up and run after the car as it speeds off leaving them behind.

Indy: Good hit Harold!

Harold: What's your plan Indy?

Indy: I've been studying the local map. This road should run alongside the river for a few miles. That boat should be just ahead.

Harold: Than what?

Indy: We find a way to get Abby and the ring off the boat.

Back where Cullam's thugs where, they see a log truck coming at them. The men flag it down and as soon as the driver stops, one of the men pulls his gun and forces him out.

Thug #1: Get out!

The two men get in the truck and speed down the road after the car that Indy is driving. Meanwhile on the boat Cullam is relaxed thinking that Indy and Harold are dead.

Cullam: (to Abby) In just minutes We'll be airborne on a course to London.

Abby: I hope you swallow your cigar and choke!

Just than Cullam sees his car coming up fast.

Cullam: What are my men doing?

Cullam and Abby look closer at the car and realize who is in it.

Cullam: Those aren't my men!

Abby: It's Harold and Indiana!

Cullam: (shouting and waving his fist angrily at the car) Jones!

Indy drives up fast so he can get near the boat.

Abby: (yelling to Indy). Indiana!

Indy: Hold on!

Cullam shouts an order to the henchmen that are on board.

Cullam: Shoot them.

The men line up against the rail and began firing.

Harold: Careful Indy they're shooting at us.

Indy: I can see that! See if you can find something useful.

Harold: Right!

Harold looks in the back seat for anything he can find. As he looks, he sees a log truck coming at them fast from behind.

Harold: Indy! There's a big truck coming.

Indy: They can go around.

Thug # 1 who is driving the log truck steps on the gas pedal causing the truck to accelerate at a dangerous speed for such a big vehicle.

Harold: I don't think they want to!

Indy sees the truck getting closer to them in the rearview mirror and it looks like it's about to ram them.

Indy: Hold on!

Indy goes off road and the log truck passes them. Indy drives back on the road now behind the log truck. Indy drives to the left side and the truck swerves left. He drives to the right to pass it but the truck swerves right not letting him go.

Indy: (to Harold) I can't get around. Get ready to drive I'm getting on that thing.

Harold: You'll be killed!

Indy: It's our only way on.

Indy pulls up to the right side of the log truck where many large logs are sticking out. He opens the door and gets ready to grab onto one of the logs.

Indy: Take the wheel and get ready to switch with me.

Indy carefully grabs one of the logs and starts to climb to the top of the truck. Thug # 2 who is the passenger grabs an ax that was in the truck's cab, opens his door, and starts to climb out to the logs. Indy and thug #2 meet about in the middle of the logs. Thug # 2 seems to be twice as big as Indy. He swings his ax at Indy a few times but Indy ducks and dodges missing each swing by inches. Indy counters with a couple jabs to the face but doesn't seem to faze him much. Thug # 2 lifts up his ax for a chop but Indy spears him causing him to drop the ax. Indy and the man swap a few punches causing Indy to take a few steps backwards close to the back edge of the truck. Thug # 2 continues to hit Indy with a series of blows and gets Indy stunned a bit. Harold drives as close to the back as he can. Thug #2 hits Indy hard in the face and he falls back onto the hood of Harold's car.

Harold: Indy are you O.K.?

Indy: Keep the car steady Ox!

Thug #2 goes back and gets the ax and starts chopping a log off.

Indy: Put some space between us. We don't want those logs to hit the car!

Harold slows down some and takes the car a few yards away from the truck. Thug #2 chops the first log off and it hits the road. Harold swerves to avoid the log coming straight for them.

Indy: Watch it Harold!

Thug #2 starts chopping another one off.

Indy: Here comes another one!

Harold barley misses the second log. Thug #2 starts to chop another one.

Indy: I have to get on there and stop this.

Harold: Hold on I'm going to get really close.

Thug #2 only needs to chop the log a few more times before it will fall and crush the car. Harold drives up really close. Indy stands up and gets ready to climb on.

Harold: Careful Indy!

The truck swerves a bit and causes Harold to swerve. Indy falls back down on the hood. Thug #2 lifts up his ax and prepares to give the log the last few chops it needs to fall, when just than a large branch hits him from behind and knocks him out. Indy starts to climb with his belly against the log that is mostly cut. All of a sudden the log starts to fall due to the chops it took. The end of the log falls on the hood with Indy wrapped around the top part of the log. The driver of the car swerves again and the log rolls off the hood turning Indy as well. The end of the log drags in the dirt with Indy now clutching the bottom part of the log.

Harold: Indy! Hold on!


End file.
